


Welcome Home, Theseus

by murashky



Series: Obsessive SBI God AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bad Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Manipulation, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Obsessive Behavior, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Child Abuse, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, mentioned punz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murashky/pseuds/murashky
Summary: For the eons God Philza, Wilbur Soot, and Technoblade have been roaming this Earth, they have always felt excruciatingly empty. There had always been a gaping hole in their hearts that nothing could ever seem to fill.They had finally filled the hole in their rotting hearts.Once Theseus reached the ground, he bolted towards a nearby forest and he never looked back.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Obsessive SBI God AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214045
Comments: 53
Kudos: 492





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in probably four years, so bear with me if it's not the best at first. I also have no idea how to work ao3. Things will get better though as I get more comfortable and used to everything
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684134/chapters/70573143  
> I used this prompt by sillyshoes678 very talented author :)

Gods aren’t known for their kindness, forgiveness, or empathy for mortals; even the ones who worship them. Gods are known for their cold, unforgiving, violent, and possessive nature (even towards other Gods). 

This doesn’t mean all Gods are this way. There are a handful of Gods who are gentle and warm towards other beings.

For the eons God Philza, Wilbur Soot, and Technoblade have been roaming this Earth, they have always felt excruciatingly empty. There had always been a gaping hole in their hearts that nothing could ever seem to fill. 

They had each other, of course, the family always only had each other. “Each other” wasn’t enough though; they all knew it. 

The Gods had tried desperately to fill that void inside them. Whether that be acquiring lovers, adopting mortals, forming countries, or starting religions; nothing seemed to work out. 

After some time though, The Gods accepted this as their fate. Immortality and power beyond comprehension and in return, they are robbed of any chance at everlasting happiness. The universe was a cruel and unfair mistress. 

As centuries passed on, the more cruel and bitter the Gods became. They grew resentful of mortals; they were able to find happiness. They were able to fill that emptiness from their lives and they were able to die happy. 

That was something the three Gods would never be able to experience, and they hated their mortals for it. 

This internal emptiness was something most Gods were cursed with, hence why they were all so angry and hateful. On a rare chance, a God was able to fill that void. When that void was filled, it was common for that God to become sickeningly obsessed with keeping that void filled; going to great lengths to make sure that thing is preserved. 

__

It was the dead of night; eerily quiet outside other than the faint chirps of crickets and the soft rustle of leaves. The Gods were sat in the living area in silence, going about their respective activities, when a guard interrupted them. 

The guard had a concerned look on his face as he spoke; “My deepest apologies for barging in, My Lord’s, but it seems there is a baby left unattended in front of the castle.” 

The Gods eyebrows rose at the guard’s words. Nobody had ever gathered the courage to travel anywhere near their castle, what mortal would be foolish enough to leave a _baby_ with them? 

Philza was the first to stand, shutting the book he had been reading in the process. Philza let the guard lead him to the baby, Technoblade, and Wilbur following suit after their father. 

Two other guards stood (seemingly unsure of what to do) in front of the basket that held the small human, as it wailed and screamed. The cries strained the Gods' ears as they grew closer to the baby, their eyebrows furrowed in slight frustration. 

Philza crouched in front of the basket and stared down at the bundle, small tufts of soft strawberry blond poking out. He reached down and picked up the baby, the cries stopping almost instantly.

He gently moved the blanket away from the baby's face, revealing big bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks. The baby couldn’t be any older than two months. 

Wilbur crouched beside his father, looking down at the empty basket and finding a note: 

_“Please take care of him, for I cannot anymore. His birthday is April 9th, he doesn’t have a name. He is a very sweet and special boy. I beg of you, take care of him.”_

“Phil, what are we going to do?” The brunette questioned, eyes shifting between the note and the baby in Philza’s arms. 

Philza seemed too preoccupied to answer his son, a small smile forming on his face as he stared at the tiny human trying to pull at his hair. 

“Dad?” Wilbur called out again, breaking Philza out of his trance, “You said he doesn’t have a name?” The oldest asked, not taking his eyes off the baby. “You’re not proposing we’re keeping it?” Technoblade crossed his arms, standing over his brother and father.

“I think we should; who else will?...he’s so _tiny_ ” Philza said with adoration, as he brushed his fingers against the baby's face. 

“He is pretty cute..how about you name him, Techno?” Wilbur leaned over his father, staring down at the baby with a small grin. 

“It’s a mortal,” Technoblade argued, staring down the giggling baby. The baby _was_ kind of adorable, Technoblade was too proud to admit it though. 

“All the more reason to take him in, mortals are weak, especially young mortals.” Philza countered back, glancing over to his oldest. “Come on, Techno,” Philza motioned with his head to come over. With a sigh, Technoblade did as asked, and sat beside his father. 

Philza placed the bundle in Technoblades arms, the baby stared up at the God with curious eyes. Technoblade felt a small tug at his heart, making him furrow his brows (again).

“What about Theseus?” 

“Theseus? Kind of a long name, isn’t it?” Wilbur questioned 

“It’s fitting,” Technoblade mumbled, staring down at the bright baby blue eyes. “Do you like Theseus, mortal?” 

Theseus squealed in response, then burst in a fit of giggles and attempted to grab ahold of Technoblades tusks. 

Needless to say, it didn’t take long for the Gods to all fall for Theseus. 

They had finally filled the hole in their rotting hearts. 

__

It had been ten years since that fateful night, and the Gods grew more and more attached to Theseus with each passing day. 

When Theseus was younger, the Gods used to bring him out to the nearby town. They figured it would be good for Theseus to be out and near other people. One of the three would go with Theseus, and they would walk around the town center and let Theseus pick out whatever goodies he wanted. 

Those trips stopped though when Wilbur lost Theseus in a crowd of people. Wilbur had freaked out and ended up wiping out a quarter of the town trying to find the child. 

It was an ugly day, to say the least. 

As the years passed on, Theseus grew rebellious. The boy felt trapped and suffocated inside the walls of the castle. He wanted to see the world; he wanted to see different cultures, meet different people, and explore new lands. 

Theseus had read stories about characters going on long and exhilarating trips by themselves, facing all kinds of challenges, and befriending all kinds of people. 

Theseus always dreamed of being those characters in his stories. 

The Gods weren’t fond of Theseus’ change in behavior. A once sweet, compliant, well-mannered boy growing into a brash and defiant brat. 

They didn’t like this new Theseus, not one bit. And so, their behavior towards their child changed too. 

The Gods grew more “strict” (as they called it) towards Theseus. 

Their punishments for Theseus became harsher. It consisted (but was not limited to); taking away food, locking him away in his room _(which was located at the top of their castle “for your protection” the Gods said)_ , beatings, isolation, et cetera. 

Their punishments never seemed to work on Theseus, it only seemed to fuel his rebellious nature, frustrating the Gods more and more. 

__

Theseus tore apart his room, on the hunt for any cloth and throwing them in a pile in the middle of his room. 

He was shaking in exasperation, he was sick and tired of how he’s been treated by these Gods. He needs to get out of here, it’s now or never. 

The plan was simple: make a long rope with any cloth he could find. Clothes, towels, curtains, sheets, blankets, _anything_ he can get his hands on. He would then tie one end of the rope to his bed frame and sneak out through the window. 

His room was located on the very top of the castle, it had to be around six hundred feet from the ground. Worst case scenario; he would have to climb down the castle without the makeshift rope. 

Scratch that, worst-case scenario; he gets caught, or he falls to his death. He would rather have the latter, though Philza would just revive him if he was to die here. 

  
  


It took him two hours to make the rope, he had to admit; it was fairly long. It wouldn’t be enough, he wasn’t that lucky, but it would have to do. He needed to leave, _now_. 

He opened his window and looked out in the night sky. No guards were out, and he had the cover of darkness. It was perfect. 

Theseus threw his makeshift rope out the window, watching as the cloth glided to the bottom. It wasn’t enough, but he would be able to climb down the rest of the way. 

With a shaky breath, Theseus turned back to the room he’s been in all his life and gave a silent goodbye. He then slipped out of his window, and climbed down the castle; swiftly, but silently. 

Once Theseus reached the ground, he bolted towards a nearby forest and he never looked back. 


	2. Lull before the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy hadn’t been completely alone for these five years. Currently, though, he’s been staying with these two other travelers for the past two years. Tubbo and Ranboo. 
> 
> After some wondering, they finally came across a small inn that was built in with the rest of the surrounding buildings.
> 
> He’s okay. He’s not back with his ex-family. He’s here with his new family. This family would never hurt him, they love him. Tubbo and Ranboo love him; he is sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: PANIC ATTACK (I PUT A WARNING WHEN IT HAPPENS AND WHEN IT ENDS), MENTION OF DRUNK PEOPLE, SLIGHT MANIPULATION.
> 
> MANIPULATION WILL BE A COMMON THING IN THIS STORY. PLEASE DON'T READ THIS STORY IF THAT UPSETS YOU. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love on the prologue! It really blew my mind with how much attention it got lmao.

It has been five years since ~~Theseus~~ \- _Tommy_ escaped his ex-families sadistic talons. It’s shocking Tommy has been able to make it this far; maybe the universe wasn’t so cruel after all. There have been times where Tommy has almost been caught by the Gods'. Where he would stay in a major city for too long, and the Gods would catch wind of his location. Tommy learned then to steer clear of popular cities; unless he had no other options. 

Tommy hadn’t been completely alone for these five years; people came and went, for a variety of reasons. Currently, though, he’s been staying with these two other travelers for the past two years. Tubbo and Ranboo; the duo had peculiar names, though Tommy wasn’t one to judge considering what his old name used to be. 

He had met the two when he tried to steal food and potions from them at their campsite. Tubbo was ready to kill him on the spot; though Ranboo talked Tubbo out of it and Tommy ended up tagging along with them ever since. 

__

The trio was lucky enough to score a ride from some kind strangers to the next town in the early morning. It was silent, a comfortable silence, apart from the sounds of the horse trotting and wheels cutting through the gravel path. In the faint distance, you could hear birds chirp and trees rustling. The crisp smell of damp soil and grass filled Tommy’s nostrils and the morning sun kissed his skin. It was a perfect contrast, as the air was still cold from the rain last night. 

The three sat in the back of the small wagon whilst the strangers sat in front, guiding the horse along. Tubbo sat on the opposite end of Tommy, the ram keeping himself busy by knitting what looks to be a sweater. Ranboo sat next to Tommy, writing in the book he had on him at all times. 

The enderman was fiercely protective of the book, but he would never go into detail as to why. Tommy once asked Ranboo what the book was exactly;

_“It’s a memory book,” Ranboo explained with a smile._

_“You have a diary?”_

_“Not exactly; I have trouble remembering certain events, so recording things down helps me keep track of things.”_

_“..Can I look through it?”_

_“No.”_

Ranboo was a strange one, Tommy decided that a while back. He and Tubbo were very strange and very mysterious people. They never talked about their past or what led up to their decision to constantly travel the world. They didn’t talk about their interests, they never explained their thought process or why they did certain things. They were very closed off, and it confused Tommy. Tubbo and Ranboo were bizarre and perplexing; but they were all Tommy had, so he wouldn’t complain. They are good people, they’re good to Tommy at least. They have their moments. 

It took maybe three hours to arrive at their destination; a small village, surrounded by trees and mountains. The three hopped off the wagon and thanked the strangers; gifting them a few coins for their troubles. After some wondering, they finally came across a small inn that was built in with the rest of the surrounding buildings. Inside the lobby was also tiny (to be expected), but it was cozy; it smelled like maple syrup and fresh bread. 

An old woman sat behind the reception desk and she gave the boys a kind smile, closing a book she was reading. “ _New faces!_ Welcome, dears, welcome! We don’t normally get new people around here. How can I help you, boys?” The old woman's voice was shaky but still held enthusiasm. Tommy cleared his throat before he spoke for his group; “Aye, uh-- may we please book a room for the three of us? Separate beds would be preferred,” The blond stood awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands as he struggled to keep eye contact. 

“Oh, _of course_ , of course! It’s three gold coins a night, I hope that's okay! We don’t get a lot of customers, but we do serve breakfast in the mornings.” 

“Yes, that’s fine, thank you so much,” Tommy said, reaching into his bag to fetch some coins for the women, before placing them in her palm. The old woman gave Tommy a warm smile, then she got up to find them a key. 

The women returned a minute later with a metal skeleton key with a wooden tag hanging off the base of the key. The letters: _“102”_ carved into the wood. “Take this key, your room will be up the stairs and on your left. Have a great day, boys.” Tommy thanked the women for a second time before the trio turned to make their way up the stairs and to their room. 

The room ended up being on their right, _not_ their left, but it wasn’t a big deal; they were grateful nonetheless. The room itself was narrow and fairly dim, with only two candles on either wall and the light coming in through the windows to light up the room. There was a bunk bed at one corner of the room, on the other side, a single twin-sized bed sat. 

As soon as Tommy laid eyes on the bunk bed, his face lit up and he scrambled up the ladder up to the top bunk. “I call dibs! Top bunks mine!” The youngest declared as he looked down upon the others from his bed. Tubbo huffed in acknowledgment as he dropped his bag down on the bottom bunk; “Just means if there was a fire in the middle of the night, you’d be the least likely to survive.” 

_“Shut up!_ You wouldn’t leave me to die.”

“Yes, we would.”

“You’re too attached to me! You two would be lost without Big Man Tommy’s guidance.” 

“You’re an idiot,” The brunette mumbled as he pulled out his unfinished sweater to continue working on. 

Ranboo watched the two bicker with each other with a small grin on his face. He plopped down on the single twin bed (that was _way_ too small for his legs), and pulled out some fresh berries he picked that morning to snack on. 

The plan was to rest for a couple of hours, as they finally had actual beds for the first time in days. Then they would go out on the town to trade with merchants and get an idea of where everything was in the village. 

They wouldn’t be here for any more than a week, but knowing the village’s layout would do them good. 

__

The three left the inn around mid-afternoon to scout out the town— _well_ — Tubbo and Ranboo left to scout out the town, Tommy broke apart from them soon after complaining about how boring walking and trading was. 

Tubbo and Ranboo didn’t mind; it just meant things would go along quicker without hearing the blond moan and whine for the entire time. That wasn’t saying Tommy was a burden on the two; the hybrids found him quite enjoyable. At times though, Tommy was very childish and it would slow down tasks- that’s all!

They only hoped Tommy would be able to find his way back to the inn on his own. 

It was early evening when Tommy came across a small tavern. At first, he was just going to walk past it, being too young to drink, but then he saw a piano _just sitting there_ through the window. Tommy walked into the bar; the smell of alcohol and cigar smoke instantly hitting him. His nose crinkled in disgust, but he ignored it. He also ignored the sorrowful drunks and the weird glances of the bartenders (understandable looks; Tommy _did_ look quite young for a bar). 

It had been a while since he's played piano; being unlucky enough to not have come across a piano in quite some time. Tommy circled the piano, pressing down on random keys to make sure the instrument worked, before sitting down. 

He decided to play the song: _“Stal”_ , it was one of the first songs he ever learned. The song had a joyful melody, something Tommy thought was seriously lacking in this depressing scene. As Tommy played, the attention of the intoxicated folks made their way towards him. People started putting down requests for him, and others passing by even made their way into the bar, hearing the piano from outside. 

Soon enough, the tavern was buzzing with life! People singing and laughing along to Tommy’s music, people were dancing around the piano- he even got coins passed to him! For the entire night, Tommy had a huge toothy smile stuck on his face. If it was one thing Tommy loved to do _and_ was good at, it was bringing out happiness in others. 

This went on for a few hours, Tommy growing more and more tired as time went on. Eventually, Tommy had to call it quits before he passed out over the piano. He had Tubbo and Ranboo waiting back at the inn too. He knew they'd get worried if he was out for any longer. 

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry! Thank you for having me, but I must go! It’s been fun!” Tommy cheered as he walked past the disappointed audience, towards the door. When the boy made it outside, he let out a long sigh and rubbed his face. The whole mini-concert left Tommy _exhausted_ , he couldn’t wait to curl up in his bed and sleep. 

Thankfully, he knew where he was and where the inn was. Tommy didn’t know what he would do if he had gotten lost. 

It was about a ten-minute walk back to the inn, and Tommy stumbled into the shared room in exhaustion; getting the attention of his friends who were playing chess. 

“Where were you? Why do you smell like beer?” Ranboo asked, his eyes following Tommy as he climbed up the ladder and collapsed onto his bed. “I was bestowing the gift of music upon the misfortunate drunks of this town,” Tommy’s voice was muffled from his face being buried into a pillow. “I’m going to bed now, goodnight.”

Tubbo and Ranboo wished Tommy goodnight simultaneously, then picked up their forgotten chess game (neither of them seemed to be winning so they didn’t mind) before going to bed themselves. 

__

  
  


_Tommy woke up with his face buried in the chest of somebody he didn't recognize, the stranger’s arms wrapped protectively around him. They were in a bed that wasn’t Tommy’s. What happened? What happened to the inn?_

_Tommy attempted to wiggle out of the stranger’s arms so he could gather information about his surroundings. The arms only tightened around him, making his efforts fruitless._

_“Stop wiggling around, Theseus, I want to cuddle.”_

_No._

_No. This wasn’t happening._

_Tommy screamed, but no sound came out. He thrashed around; kicked, bit, punched, but he was no match for the God._

_“He’s up finally?” Tommy heard Technoblade’s rough voice from across the room, the faint sound of a book closing shut could be heard._ _Tommy started crying, silently, as he felt the dip of two bodies on the bed. “Aw, bubba, are you crying? Did you miss us that much? It’s okay, sweetheart, we’re here.” He heard Wilbur coo from above him, his hands running through Tommy’s hair._

_Wilbur sat up moments later, bringing Tommy with him. It gave Tommy a full view of Technoblade and Philza as the two stared at him with adoration clouding their eyes. The Gods' appearances hadn’t changed much since Tommy last saw them, other than poorly hidden looks of anguish and desperation painted on their faces._

_“Hi, Theseus. We miss you so much, mate.” Philza said, his hand cupping Tommy’s face. Tommy hated that he had to fight against leaning into him._

_“We love you so much, Theseus, we’re so miserable without you.” Wilbur’s hand was still tangled in with his hair as he spoke._

_Tommy was terrified, his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest with how fast it was beating. How was this possible? Where were Tubbo and Ranboo?_

_“Please come back to us, Theseus, we need you; and you need us,” Technoblade voiced, his body inching closer so he could cup Tommy’s hands into his. Tommy frantically shook his head at his ex-brother's words._

_“No, you do need us, honey. We’re the only ones who can protect you. We’re the only ones who love you,” Philza explained, Tommy shook his head at that statement also. “Yes, Theseus. Who else would do as much as we’ve done for you? Ranboo and Tubbo? They don’t care about you, mate. I know it’s sad to hear, but it’s true. They will throw you out the minute things get too complicated.”_

_“Come home, Theseus- we’re begging you.” Wilbur’s voice grew desperate at the end of his sentence._

_“Come home.”_

_“Come home!”_

_“COME HOME!-“_

**(PANIC ATTACK STARTS HERE)**

  
  


Tommy woke up to himself screaming and Ranboo leaning over him, the enderman's hands on either side of Tommy’s upper arms. A mix of fear and worry painted Ranboo’s face, as Tommy started crying and shaking. Tommy’s heart was still pounding relentlessly against his chest, he felt like he was dying.

“Toms? Hey, _hey,_ let’s try and take some deep breaths, okay?” Ranboo took a deep breath in himself, trying to get Tommy to imitate him. The youngest shook his head, curling into himself. His sobs getting harsher; Tommy soon found it harder and harder to breathe, making him even more panicked. At this rate he was sure to pass out, he couldn’t get himself to calm down.

“Toms, Tommy, _hey_ , look at me- _please_?” He heard Ranboo amid his panic attack. Tommy tried to follow Ranboo’s order and looked up at his friend, tears still pouring down his face. 

“Good, good, can you take a deep breath for me? Gently and slowly- _there you go_. You’re doing so good!” Ranboo praised as Tommy did as asked. 

_Gently and slowly._

“Thank you, Toms, can you name four things you can see?” 

“Um- uh- _you,_ the wall, Tubbo’s horns, uh, the..the window curtain,” Tommy’s voice was shaken and raspy from crying and screaming. 

“Good, good, three things you can smell?” 

“Uhm- the food from downstairs, the lanterns smoke, _your breath_.” Ranboo laughed at Tommy’s last description. 

**(SCENE OVER)**

“Are you okay now, Tommy?” Ranboo asked, leaning back. “Yeah, yeah- I’m good now, thank you; I just had a _fucked_ _up_ dream.” 

“We can talk about it if you want.” 

“I’m good, Big Man, thank you. Let’s go back to bed, yeah?” 

“Good idea,” Ranboo hopped off the bunk bed, not even needing the ladder, and he crawled back into his respective bed.

With Ranboo gone, Tommy could see Tubbo clearly; he stood- almost frozen- next to the bunk bed, looking up at him. He seemed to snap out of it when Tommy made eye contact with him, quickly blowing out the lantern and crawling under Tommy, into the bottom bunk. 

Tommy couldn’t seem to go back to after that nightmare. Anytime he closed his eyes, he saw those Prime forsaken God’s staring back at him. Instead of sleep, he opted for staring up at the wooden ceiling, tracing patterns with his eyes. 

He’s okay. 

He’s not back with his ex-family.

He’s here with his _new_ family. 

This family would never hurt him, they love him. 

Tubbo and Ranboo love him; he is sure of it. 

Right?


	3. Melancholic Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza, Technoblade, and Wilbur never knew five years could ever be so excruciating and prolonged.
> 
> This couldn’t be, it was too good to be true. Their Theseus, their little boy---Of course, it wasn’t Theseus. 
> 
> Wilbur is a God, he could handle getting a little roughed up. It's a small punishment for the blatant disrespect Wilbur just showed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DEATH, ABUSE, BLOOD
> 
> I'm not that proud of this chapter, but my friend said it's good so here we are lmao. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter is written in the SBI POV and just so everyone is on the same page:
> 
> Phil is the God of death. he can resurrect the dead and he can also kill anyone by just looking at them (he also has his wings he just doesn't use them often) he's in charge of regulating the underworld.  
> Wilbur is the God of music. he's kind of like a siren he can control objects and people with his singing. he also has a booming voice (understatement) and can play any instrument masterfully.  
> Technoblade is the God of war. he has unlimited strength and in battle floating amputated hands can like appear around him to help him out (does that make sense?) he's also a piglin and he still hears voices. the voices are the souls of all the people he's killed (that's what the hands are too) 
> 
> If that doesn't make sense let me know, I'm very bad at explaining things lol. :)

Philza, Technoblade, and Wilbur never knew five years could ever be so excruciating and prolonged. Theseus has been missing from their lives for five years now, going on six in a couple of months. The endless void that slowly ate away at their hearts returned not long after their human disappeared, and it came back tenfold. At first, the agony the Gods’ felt without their Theseus left them practically immobile; the pain was unbearable, and frankly embarrassing a mortal had this much power over almighty Gods. 

They couldn’t help it though; Theseus was their entire world, he gave their immortal lives real purpose. He was the one thing that could ever bring the divinity’s true happiness and wholeness. Now that happiness has been wrongfully stolen from them, and they will stop at nothing to take back what is theirs. 

__

The mortals threw an annual festival in Philza, Technoblade, and Wilbur’s honor each year. Mortals threw festivals for every God, in hopes they will be pleased and grant their mortal's wishes. It worked sometimes if a God was feeling rather generous that day-- never with Philza and his son’s though. The trio was in a constant state of anger and grief, and so their mortals will suffer through life along with them. 

Even in their pits of misery though, Philza decided he and his sons were to participate in the festival this year. He knew if Gods were constantly cruel and in isolation for long periods, mortals would stop worshipping them and instead rise against them. It wasn’t like the mortals stood a chance against the three; it would just be a pain to deal with, on top of coping with Theseus being gone. 

At the festival, Philza, Technoblade, and Wilbur sat upon thrones that were built centuries ago for them by their worshippers. It was made from pure white marble, the thrones sat on a wide platform with a long grand staircase leading up to it. Pillars with vines wrapping around them held up a roof above. Philza’s throne was the tallest out of the three, signifying his importance and power over his sons. Technoblade and Wilbur’s thrones were at equal height and sat on either side of their father. 

These festivals were the most boring things the Gods’ had to put up without of the year, hence why they never went. They stared with dull expressions on their faces as mortals lined up to bestow offerings for them while chanting the same short prayer every time, before bowing and leaving. The Gods’ would get things like pastries, bread, jewelry, silk, and herbs--occasionally a personal item. 

“This is horrible and repetitive, I wish to go home,” Wilbur complained as he glanced over to his father with pained eyes. “I could be doing so many productive things right now; like finishing up songs I’ve been working on. Instead, we have to sit here, and waste the day away.” 

“Wil, I hate this just as much as you do, trust me. What God’s would we be though if we never have kind interactions with the mortals? It won’t be for much longer,” Philza explained, Wilbur scoffed in response. 

The offerings took place for another couple of hours; Wilbur could almost jump for joy when it was finally over, and his father allowed him to stand from his throne. The relief and bliss wouldn’t last for more than a couple of minutes, but you have to count your wins when they come. The festival wasn’t over yet-- unfortunately-- Philza decided to walk around the festival, dragging his sons along with him. Wilbur wasn’t happy about this arrangement and actively voiced his protests (maybe this is where Theseus got his forthrightness from?). Technoblade was suffering just as much as his brother, but he wasn’t one to ever voice his complaints, so he suffered in silence as the two trailed behind their father. 

All movements came to a halt though, when Philza spotted a familiar head of messy strawberry blond hair bobbing around in the far distance. It felt like time had stopped; Philza could feel his heart in his throat, as he just barely whispered out: “ _Theseus..?_ ”

This caught the attention of the brothers right away, “ _Theseus?_ What do you mean? Where?” Technoblade demanded, his head now scanning over the large crowd in front of them. 

This couldn’t be, it was too good to be true. Their Theseus, their _little_ _boy_. 

Philza finally came back to his senses when the blond hair vanished into the crowd. Finally taking action, Philza broke out into a sprint towards the direction he last saw the strawberry blond hair, his sons chasing after him. 

Philza, now in the very heart of the festival, turned his head and found the familiar blond running down a merchant hall in a frenzy. _It had to be his boy then_. The heads of surrounding mortals turned his way when Philza yelled the name of his mortal, his voice booming across the festival, as he and his sons chased after the mortal. They were easily able to catch up, being God’s.

Philza couldn’t help but let excitement fill him, as he grabbed the blond by his shoulder and turned him around-- the excitement instantly fading away. 

_Of course,_ _it wasn’t Theseus,_ that would’ve been too easy for them. The universe wasn’t done with torturing the Gods yet; rather, it granted them false hope, just to smash their spirits once more. Instead of their Theseus, what Philza found instead was a piglin hybrid; small tusks (like Technoblades, only his were much larger), and bright red eyes that were filled with fear and panic. Philza found sick enjoyment filled him at the horror on the piglin’s face, as the crowd around the God’s and the piglin grew larger, nobody dared to utter a word. 

Philza’s grip on the pigman's shoulder tightened; fury seething out of the God as he stared into the mortal's eyes, his grip tightening until he felt the satisfying crunch of bone-breaking from under his fist. The piglin squealed out in pain, squirming from underneath the God. “How _fucking_ dare you,” Philza hissed, his voice dangerously low. He never broke eye contact with the piglin.

In moments blood started pouring out of the piglin’s eyes, then his nose, then his mouth, then his ears. The unfortunate mortal started screaming out in a mixture of pain and terror, the grip on his shoulder never loosening and the eye contact never breaking. Philza broke out into a sadistic smile as he watched the piglin slowly die before him.

The piglin continued to scream louder and louder until he suddenly collapsed under the God; falling into the puddle of blood-forming from underneath the two. Only then did the eye contact break, and the grip release. The piglin laid motionless in a pool of his blood, his eyes still open. “ _Nobody_ move him,” Philza ordered before turning away, “We’re leaving.”

So much for kind interactions. 

__

Theseus is a very touchy subject between the three Gods, especially for Wilbur. Any mention of Theseus and Wilbur’s entire week would be ruined, memories of the boy would flood Wilbur’s brain non-stop for days. With Wilbur’s extreme grief; grew his relentless paranoia, only intensifying by the day. Philza and Technoblade also have their fair share of complex negative emotions. The difference is that Wilbur reacts to those emotions erratically and irrationally, while Philza and Technoblade take a more rational and logical approach. 

Now with the _foolish_ hope of Theseus coming home being washed away once more back at the festival, Wilbur was left with a ruined next two months, along with a set of intense and inconsistent emotions. The more potent ones being anger, disappointment, anxiety, and _most importantly:_ paranoia. 

Wilbur was sitting in a chair in their library, lost in thought and staring intently at nothing in particular. He went through the day's events over and over again, each time getting more and more frustrated with his father. This was Philza’s fault, _this was all Philza’s fault_. 

Philza gave Wilbur and Technoblade false hope, leading them on a useless chase. Philza was hiding something, wasn't he? _Philza_ was the one who took _his_ Theseus from him, _wasn’t he?_ His father _kidnapped_ Theseus, keeping him all for himself, and faked the whole running away scene those years ago, so Wilbur and Technoblade wouldn’t suspect him!

Wilbur stood with the speed no mortal could imitate, sending his chair flying backward. “ _That idiotic son a bitch,_ ” Wilbur seethed in rage as he stormed out of the library.

“ _Philza!_ ” Wilbur roared out as he paced the hallway, the stomping of his shoes echoing throughout. The man of Wilbur’s frustrations emerged from where the hallway turned, a neutral expression on his face. “You _deceiving asshole_ , Phil, I know what you’ve been up to! You may have been able to fool Technoblade, but you will _not_ fool me!” Wilbur screamed as he got in Philza’s face. 

“Wilbur, I don’t know you’re on about,” Philza's voice was kept dull, and he stood his ground against his son. “ _Liar!_ I know what you’ve been doing! For the _past five years!?_ \-- You’ve kidnapped Theseus haven’t you?! You wanted him for yourself, so you _stole him from me!_ ” Hysteria and anger were prominent in Wilbur’s voice, jamming a finger into Philza’s chest as he shrieked. 

It was silent for a whole minute between the two men, Philza keeping the same blank expression during it and maintained eye contact. “I’m going to give you a chance to take that back,” Inside Philza was fuming at his son’s accusation towards him, but he didn’t show it. 

Wilbur stayed silent, his own anger still evident and clouding his better judgment. Philza gave Wilbur thirty seconds to respond, and when he didn’t; Philza struck his son across the face with as much strength as he could muster, knocking him off his feet. The sound of bones shattering echoed throughout the castle. 

Philza crouched down to Wilbur’s level, yanking his son by the hair to make him face his father. “ _You little shit_ , how _dare_ you to speak to me like that? I should banish you to the _pits of hell_ and make you crawl out yourself! I don’t have Theseus, I’m just as clueless as you about his whereabouts,” Philza’s grip on Wilbur’s hair released and he stood up.

Philza drove his foot into Wilbur’s teeth for good measure; Wilbur’s head hit against the stone wall from behind him, golden blood splattering against the wall. “For the record, he belongs to all of us; not just you,” Philza explained before walking off, leaving his son on the floor to spit out teeth and blood. 

Wilbur is a God, he could handle getting a little roughed up. It's a small punishment for the _blatant_ disrespect Wilbur just showed him. 

Wilbur stood from the floor once his father was out of sight, the gash on his head already healed. Wilbur brushed himself off, before silently walking off to his quarters to sulk for the rest of the week.

Things weren’t looking so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil's a little violent :D
> 
> The next chapter will be better, I just wanted to show SBI POV. I think they're pretty tragic characters even though they're psychotic and abusive (in this AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might be slow, I want to take my time with this so I don't get burnt out quickly. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, please let me know. :)
> 
> (also yes very original title my mind blanked at that part lmao) (any title suggestions?) (assuming you can edit things after you post stuff??)  
> 


End file.
